gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
High Grade
High Grade (HG) is a line of Gunpla kits by Bandai. These kits feature better range of motion and greater poseability than most No-Grade kits. It is important to note that 1/100 scale models for Mobile Suit Gundam SEED, Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny, Mobile Suit Gundam 00, and Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS do not have HG listed anywhere on the box or manual, but they are considered comparable to High Grade in terms of quality. The HG moniker has also been used in other anime and sci-fi kit lines such as Neon Genesis Evangelion, Aura Battler Dunbine, Pacific Rim: Uprising, Full Metal Panic!, Dynamic Characters, Nekketsu Saikyō Go-Saurer, and Sakura Wars. 1/144 & 1/550 Scale Universal Century timeline *High Grade :The very first HG line released in 1990 to celebrate the 10th anniversary of Gunpla, consisting of all-new molds of the first four main Gundams with improved detail and articulation from the Universal Century timeline. :*High Grade G-Saviour ::Released in 2000, consists of a single kit of G-Saviour Space Mode from the live-action film G-Saviour. *High Grade Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team :This 1996-1999 line focuses on the mobile suits from the Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team OVA series in the Universal Century timeline. *High Grade Universal Century :First introduced in 1999, this line initially focuses on the Universal Century timeline. Even compared to other HG kits of the same period (eg: HGSEED compared to HGUC), they are known to be highly accurate in terms of details, proportions, and joints while still easy to build. :*High Grade All Gundam Project ::The line was eventually expanded into the After Colony, After War, Future Century, Cosmic Era & Correct Century timelines with the HGAC, HGAW, HGFC, HGCE, and HGCC lines. Unlike the other High Grade kits, they utilize joints and build quality of HGUC produced in the same manufacture period (e.g.: a HGCE Gunpla produced in 2014 will have the same build quality and attention to detail as a HGUC Gunpla produced in 2014). :*High Grade Revive ::Since mid-2015, Bandai has released redesigns of earlier HG kits with improved detail, articulation, and proportions. :*Gunpla Evolution Project ::Started in 2017, it involves multiple lines of Gunpla kits (including High Grade, Real Grade, Reborn-One Hundred and Perfect Grade) and each kit in the project showcases improvements/innovations in specific areas. *High Grade Mechanics :Released in 2001-2002, a small line of 1/550 scale mobile armor units from Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory in the Universal Century timeline. *High Grade Ver.G30th :First introduced in 2009 to commemorate the 30th anniversary of Mobile Suit Gundam. Consists of kits of RX-78-2 Gundam from the Universal Century timeline. *High Grade U.C. Hard Graph :Released in 2009, this is a sub-line of Universal Century Hard Graph, which focuses in vehicles and equipment from the Universal Century timeline, with the inclusion of 1/144 scale Mobile Suits. *High Grade Gundam Thunderbolt :First introduced in 2013, this line focuses on the mobile suits from the Mobile Suit Gundam Thunderbolt manga and anime series in the Universal Century timeline. * High Grade Gundam The Origin :First introduced in 2015, this line consists of the mobile suits featured in Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin and Mobile Suit Discovery in the Universal Century timeline. Build timelines *High Grade Gunpla Builders :Introduced in 2010 to celebrate the 30th anniversary of Gunpla, this line focuses on the Model Suit Gunpla Builders series. Half of the models are remolds of HGUC kits. *High Grade Build Fighters :First introduced in 2013, this line focuses on the Gundam Build Fighters, Gundam Build Fighters Try series. Around half of the models are based on kits from other lines. *High Grade Build Custom :First introduced in 2013, this line focuses on the Gundam Build Fighters, Gundam Build Fighters Try and Gundam Build Divers series. Consists of add-on accessories to further customize other Gunpla kits. *High Grade Petit'gguy :First introduced in 2015, this line focuses on the Gundam Build Fighters Try and Gundam Build Divers series. Consists of Petit'gguy units from the series. *High Grade Build Divers :First introduced in 2018, this line focuses on the Gundam Build Divers series. Most of the models are based on kits from other lines. :*Figure-rise Standard BUILD DIVERS ::A sub-line of the High Grade Build Divers line. Consists of 1/144 scale character figures from the series. *High Grade Build Divers Re:RISE :First introduced in 2019, this line focuses on the Gundam Build Divers Re:RISE series. Other timelines *High Grade Gundam Wing Dual Story G-Unit Series :Released in 1997, this line focuses on the mobile suits from the New Mobile Report Gundam Wing Dual Story: G-Unit manga series in the After Colony timeline. *High Grade Fighting Action :Released in 1998, this Gunpla line for New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz in the After Colony timeline featured parts to replicate dynamic action poses. *High Grade Gundam SEED :First introduced in 2002, this line focuses on the Cosmic Era timeline. *High Grade Gundam 00 :First introduced in 2007, this line focuses on the Anno Domini timeline. *High Grade Gundam AGE :First introduced in 2011, this line focuses on the Advanced Generation timeline. *High Grade Reconguista In G :This 2014-2015 line focuses on the Regild Century timeline. *High Grade IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS :First introduced in 2015, this line focuses on the Post Disaster timeline. :*High Grade IRON-BLOODED ARMS ::An expansion line for the High Grade IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS line. Consists of 1/144 scale mobile worker units from the series and add-on accessories to further customize the Gunpla kits. 1/100 Scale *High Grade Victory Gundam :This 1993-1994 line focuses on mobile suits from the Mobile Suit Victory Gundam TV series in the Universal Century timeline. *High Grade G Gundam :This 1994 line consists of the mobile suits featured in Mobile Fighter G Gundam TV series in the Future Century timeline. *High Grade Gundam Wing :This 1995-1996 line focuses on mobile suits from the Mobile Suit Gundam Wing TV series in the After Colony timeline. *High Grade Gundam X :This 1996 line consists of mobile suits featured in After War Gundam X TV series in the After War timeline. *High Grade Endless Waltz :This 1997-1998 line focuses on mobile suits from the New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz series in the After Colony timeline. Others *Builders Parts :First introduced in 2011, this line consists of add-on accessories and effect parts to further customize other Gunpla kits. *1/100 Gundam SEED Model Series :First introduced in 2002, this 1/100 scale line focuses on the Cosmic Era timeline. *1/100 Gundam 00 Model Series :First introduced in 2007, this 1/100 scale line focuses on the Anno Domini timeline. *1/100 IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS / 1/100 IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS Full Mechanics :First introduced in 2015, this 1/100 scale line focuses on the Post Disaster timeline. *1/60 Gundam Model Series :This 1/60 scale 1980-2007 line consists of mobile suits from multiple timelines. *Mega Size Model :First introduced in 2010, this 1/48 scale line consists of mobile suits from multiple timelines. See also *First Grade *Entry Grade *Advanced Grade *Real Grade *Master Grade *Reborn-One Hundred *Perfect Grade Category:Gunpla